Krack
by Andalusia25
Summary: The crew has found an ancient karaoke machine and with a little encouragement, they light up the nightlife on board. Total crack!fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing to have fun both the lyrics and the crew.**

**Summary: The crew has found an ancient karaoke machine and with a little encouragement, they light up the nightlife on board our fav ship**

**My friend T'Prime, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, gave me the inspiration for this fic from her "Songs of a Drunk Captain" and then she looked it over for me.**

**Notice: This is all in fun. It is meant to be funny, lighthearted and relaxing. So if you are looking for something intellectually stimulating, sorry you won't find it here.**

It was the most talked about night of the five-year mission, so far. Someone had been sent an antique karaoke machine, no one would confess to whom the package had been delivered, and Nyota Uhura had convinced most of the crew to sign-up for Karaoke night, no one could say no to such a gifted linguist. The Observation Lounge was already filling up with people who had accepted the rules of the party: everyone drank and everyone wore civvies. The crew was constantly facing life or death situations and not even Command could argue they did not earn the right to 'let their hair down'. The only catch was the antique machine only had the original songs from the early 21st century and before on it's memory drive and there would be no new updates.

The Engineering department was currently tossing back shots of Tequila and flipping through the collection, Scotty was holding the control himself. The Scientists were in a corner with their daiquiris discussing quietly amongst themselves, Spock was nibbling at his chocolate. The Pilots and Navigators, with Sulu and Chekov in the middle, were sipping their beers and eyeing the women. The Medical division had taken over several couches and were propped back, various alcoholic beverages littered amongst them, Chapel and Bones were perched on opposite ends of the same couch leading the group's conversations. The Communications Department and Uhura were mixing the drinks and acting as the hosts and hostesses of the party. The Security Department and Cupcake were ensuring the guests met the required dress code and alcohol intake. Jim, as usual, was the life of the party, floating from one group to the next.

An excited shout from the mostly drunk Scotsman, jerked everyone's attention to the small stage. "I tink we've found a song for ye!" He laughed as the group shuffled onto the stage, sitting their drinks down on the edge.

A funky beat began to play and the Engineers nervously watched their Chief as he took center stage and began bouncing to the beat, encouraging his crew to join them. Just as they got the hang of the movement, the lyrics began and Scotty sang, rather off key, into the mike. "Young man, dah dah dah, I said Young man, dah dah, dah, I said Young man, dah, dah, dah. There's no need to be unhappy. I said young man dah, dah, dah. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find many ways to have  
a good time." He took a huge breath and turned to face the rest of the still dancing, but mostly lost group. "At the Y – M - C – A!" He spelled the letters out over his head and the men mimicked his motions. "At the Y – M – C –A!" They repeated the same action. Scotty hummed along the next line before the letters repeated. "At the Y – M – C – A!" Now the entire room was spelling the acronym above their heads.

Stepping up to the Scotty, his second in command, Jones, took the mike from him "Should have known a Scotsman couldn't read the words right in front of his face!" His heavy English accent echoed across the room, with a wink to Scotty, he began singing the words scrolling across the monitor. "You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel." The room erupted into cheers as he sang the song perfectly. Smiling the younger man continued belting out the hit. "Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can realize your dreams. But you got to know this one thing! No man does it all by himself. I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf…" He paused and turned back to the rest of his crew.

They all erupted into the chorus, a few lines too early, but none of the audience cared. "At the Y – M – C – A!" They did the letters and then began clapping to the beat. "At the Y – M – C – A!" They repeated the action five more times.

Handing off the mike to the youngest and most reluctant member of the crew with a wink, Jones rejoined the chorus line. Hesitantly Thornton began to sing the lyrics. "You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel." Shouts of 'louder' floated up from the crowd, so clearing his throat, Thornton let loose. "Young man, I was once in your shoes. I said, I was down and out with the blues. I felt no man cared if I were alive. I felt the whole world was so tight." Cat calls and wolf whistles was turning the young singer red with embarrassment, but he continued. "That's when someone came up to me, And said, young man, take a walk up the street. There's a place there called the y.m.c.a. They can start you back on your way." He turned back to the crew for the chorus.

With the beat all twenty of his 'back-up' singers came marching forward flush at his side. "Y – M – C – A!" The whole room, even Spock, shouted the words and motioned the letters. "Y – M – C – A!" With each repeat their voices became louder and louder.

After the four repeats, Thornton along with Scotty sang the connecting lines. "They have everything for you men to enjoy; you can hang out with all the boys!" Scotty's off-pitch squeal contrasted with Thornton's smooth baritone.

Then, Jim came rushing onto the stage and lead the chorus line. "Y – M – C – A!" Jim was waving his arms wildly. "Y – M – C – A!" The room echoed back at the Captain.

Taking the mike, Keesner joined the fun. "Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground." He bounced around the stage, pointing at the different drunk crewmembers watching him.

Pointing back at his department, they answered him. "Y – M – C – A!" Most were laughing so hard by this point their letters had lost their definition. "Y – M – C – A!" Breathlessly the audience still answered the chorus.

Walking back to Jim, Scotty, Thornton and Jones, Keesner held the mike so they could all sing. ""Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down. Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground." Then they whole group lined along the stage. "Y – M – C – A!" They moved in perfect precision, like cheerleaders back at the Academy. "Y – M – C – A!" Their shouts reminiscent of days in formation.

The closing lines of the song were sang, or rather yelled by the whole Engineering department. "Young man, young man, are you listening to me? Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?" The song faded out as they ended their lyrics.

Applause erupted from the room, whistles and cheers made the normally shy Engineers blush as red as their uniform tunics. Taking the mike Jim, stepped to the side. "The Engineering Department, ladies and gents!" As one, Scotty's faithful crew bowed.

Taking their leave, they left Jim on the stage. "Now let's give Nyota a huge round of applause! This woman knows how to throw a party!" The volume returned to it's high decimal as the Chief Communications Officer waved from the bar. "Now, who thinks they can live up to the standard Scotty set, huh?" Jim scanned the room, seeing one group heading his way. The party was about to kick it up a notch.

**A/N: thanks for reading**

**This is a relaxing break from my other more serious fics and I have to admit loving it.**

**I'm planning on going further with the different departments. Anyone interested? Reviews/Comments are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Everyone wants to see what the Med Crew will do! So here it is! And no, there will be no "Mary Poppins" in one of my fics, sorry. **

**The song is "Dr. Love" but it is Donnie Clang's version. SparksofCyanide has a short vid about this on YouTube. **

**This is an unbelievable stress reliever. **

Striding forward the female nursing staff took the stage, dragging a resistant Dr. Leonard McCoy towards the center. Nurse Fields produced a chair, as Nurse Nix sat him down as gently as possible. She pressed a quick kiss to the end of his nose, leaving him so surprised he did not question his new seating arrangement. With a wink, Chapel took the microphone from Jim and made their selection. Smiling, Jim left the stage. These women knew exactly what they were doing; they had this planned to perfection.

A deep baseline reverberated across the room and very seductively Chapel broadcasted as if making a ship-wide announcement the opening words to the song the Med Staff had chosen. "Paging Dr. Love to Emergency, Dr. Love to Emergency." Bones' mouth hung open as the room erupted into cheers. Chapel strode to stand behind the surprised physician, lying on hand on his shoulder. "He's Dr. Love." She sang, with the girls echoing the last word of the lines. "He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. Oh. He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. " She smirked and the room went wild.

Stepping away, allowing all the other nurses to step forward each touching their CMO on his shoulder, chest, head or back as they danced to the music. "You could call him the Love Doctor. He's gonna make you feel better. He's going to make your pain ok, so go ahead and lay down in Med Bay." Jim wolf whistled as Chapel continued on. "Love sick, but he's got the cure, so don't panic Yeomen. You'll be begging for mo' after his hypo. Tell me when you're sick again in need of healing, and he'll be there for you. Love is like a vitamin, and Dr. McCoy is ready for you. Oh, here's what I'm going to do, calling a Code Blue, he's about to rescue you with his medicine." Chapel blew him a kiss and the room erupted in wolf whistles.

Bones face was white as a ghost, but he dared not move. He was amazed that the entire female medical staff would dare sing such a song about their own Chief Medical Officer. He had to hand it to these women, they knew him too well. Bones would never do anything against one of his own team, even if it meant letting them have fun at his own expense. Trying hard to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks, Bones listened to Chapel's amazingly sultry voice.

Chapel moved back to join the rest of the crew and they all began to sing the chorus. "He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. Oh. He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. " Several young women in the front row were swooning and squealing as Bones raised an eyebrow, curling his lip in shock.

In a bold move, Chapel sat in Bones' lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulders while the other clutched the mike as she continued on. "So I hear you can't eat, not sleeping, come in for late night treatment, oh girl, he's so contagious." She let her head fall back as she swooned, his arms automatically coming up to hold her.

The rest of the crew sang the background words. "It makes me"

Jumping up from his lap, Chapel walked to the edge of the stage where all Bones' 'groupies' were dancing. "He wants ta help ya when you're under weather. He can love it better, all you need is one dose of his vaccine. Tell me when you're sick again in need of healing, and he'll be there for you. Love is like a vitamin, and Dr. McCoy is ready for you. Oh, here's what I'm going to do, calling a Code Blue, he's about to rescue you with his medicine." She winked and turned back to her backup singers.

They had formed an arc around Dr. McCoy's chair and began singing the chorus. Chapel came and stood next to the disheveled CMO. "He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. Oh. He's Dr. Love. Come be his patient, he'll cure you without a drug. He's Dr. Love. " The nurses were become bolder and singing louder.

Determinedly, Bones took the microphone from Chapel and stalked towards her, trapping her between his solid chest and the far wall. His smooth tenor picking up the words to the song where she had been abruptly cut off, his eyes focused solely on her. "Have no fear, baby I'm here. Just show me where it hurts you babe, so that I can get to healing. And don't be afraid, just take of dose of me and I'll see you in the morning." The room's volume had doubled as Bones began to repay the favor to Chapel. Her eyes wide and her breathing ragged.

Catching her with one arm around her waist, Bones pulled her close, his face inches from hers, but the mike was still able to catch his words as he sang. "I'm Doctor Love. I'm Doctor Love. Come be my patient, I'll cure without a drug. I'm Doctor Love. Oh. I'm Doctor Love. Come be my patient, I'll cure without a drug. I'm your Doctor Love." Finally closing the distance he pressed their lips together.

Whatever words were left in the song was drowned in the cheers from the nurses and the rest of the room. As the acting emcee, Jim bounced upon the stage taking the mike away from the still otherwise engaged Bones. "I believe that it a first for a karaoke contest!" Shaking his head, he shoved Bones on the shoulder. "If you two don't knock if off, I'll have to disqualify you for too much PDA!" Everyone erupted into laughter as the bright faced couple pulled away from each other.

Composing themselves, Chapel and Bones lead the Medical Team down from the stage. "Let's hear some more noise for the Med Bay Crew!" Jim called from the stage. A roar of applause and cheers answered him. "So, who's next?" Scanning the crowd, Jim could see the next group shaking hands with Bones' nurses heading towards him. The night was getting better and better. 

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**Well, that grew a mind of its own. I didn't mean for Chapel and Bones to kiss, oh well! I know I'm breaking all sorts of taboos in the Medical world, sorry, but who can resist nu!Bones?**

**Comments/reviews get their own special Dr. Love visit ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I have changed the lyrics on this song much more than in the last chapter. Again, this is so much fun! Crack!fics are addictive.**

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and came along for the wild ride!**

**FinalFrontierMedia on YouTube has an excellent vid to this song to **

Cool and confident the Pilots took the stage, their chief, Hikaru Sulu, sizzling in the middle of the pack. Jim handed Sulu the mic, the Asian winking. Just as the Medical team had been, the Pilots had taken the opportunity to have picked their song before hand, changing words to accommodate their station. Making their selection, Sulu turned away from the crowd, nodding to his crew. Slowly the drum beat grew into a rock band sound. Several shouts and whistles floated in the air. Jim came to stand next to Spock and Chekov to watch the show.

Tapping the beat with his heel, Sulu shot a dimpled smile to the crowd and brought the microphone to his lips. His white shirt's top three buttons were undone, his hair falling in loose waves and his jeans tight. He was prepared to rock this show, looking every inch the rock star. "This one goes out to the man who creates miracles." He pointed to Jim. "This one goes out to the ones in Gold." He jerked his thumb back to the men behind him. "This one goes out to the Engineer and the Medical." He pointed towards each group. "This ain't about no apology. This path was charted by the hopeless and the survivors. This mark was set by the blasts of change. Walking beside the guilty and the innocent, how will you answer back when they call your name?" His voice boomed around the room, perfectly in time with the music. Several of the mostly-drunk young women were swooning at his feet.

The group behind him joined in for the next part. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." And with Sulu leading they sang the chorus. "We weren't born to follow. Come on and man your station. When life is an alternate reality, you gotta hold on to what you believe. Believe that the Fleet will shine tomorrow. And that your Admirals and Klingons bleed. We weren't born to follow. We were all born to take the lead." All of the men belted their songs, wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders, true brotherhood evident between them.

Stepping from the line towards the center once more, Sulu continued his lyrics with the crew echoing his words. "Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah!"

McKenna stepped forward, Sulu offering him the mic to take over the song. "This one's about anyone who does it efficiently. This one's about the one who saves the day. This ain't about our takin' the easy way. This ain't about givin' up or givin' in. Yeah, yeah, yeah!" His tenor delighted the crowd and his dimples charmed the rest of the women who weren't already swooning over his supervisor.

Wrapping his arm around McKenna, Sulu stood beside him and led the chorus. "We weren't born to follow. Come on and man your station. When life is an alternate reality, you gotta hold on to what you believe. Believe that the Fleet will shine tomorrow. And that your Admirals and Klingons bleed. We weren't born to follow. We were all born to take the lead." The whole crew sang as loud as they could as a match to the blasting music.

Tossing over the mic, McKenna stepped back leaving the lime light for Sulu to work the crowd alone. In all his retro-rock star glory, Sulu waved one arm over his head while he clutched the mic with his other. "Let me hear you say yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah!" He cupped his ear, urging the room to answer him. "Let me hear you say yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh yeah!" Each answering call louder than the last.

Relishing in the limelight, Sulu jumped from the stage as he signaled the zenith of the show. "Guitar!" The Pilot Division of the Flagship of the Federation began to each slam on their own air-guitars for the guitar solo in the ancient song. The women in the audience began mauling Sulu, ripping his shirt, grapping his hair, touching his entire body, kisses where pressed to every available inch of skin and the wild-eyed, mostly drunk Asian loved every second. The 'musicians' had taken over the stage, several were back to back, some were on their knees, some were head-banging and some were high stepping from one side of the platform to the other. The crowd, those that were not trying to tear apart the star, went wild.

Scotty, who by this point had imbibed more Scottish than normal, was very amused. "I believe these lads may have ou' done me crew." He pressed a sloppy kiss to Nyota. Rolling her eyes, Nyota giggled at his admiration.

Jim was busy talking up Chekov for his 'grand scheme' but the younger man seemed to only have eyes for his nearly-torn-to-pieces partner. The science department was busy calculating their answer to their competition, with Spock very interested in their plans, but their eyes were glued to the entertainment. In a dark corner, Bones was still 'occupied' by a rather enthusiastic and rather drunk Chapel.

With one last kiss from some woman he had never even seen before, Sulu was able to pull himself away from his adoring fans. Quickly running his fingers through his hair, he jumped into the middle of the stage, back to back with McKenna and they both belted out the last refrain. "We weren't born to follow. Come on and man your station. When life is an alternate reality, you gotta hold on to what you believe. Believe that the Fleet will shine tomorrow. And that your Admirals and Klingons bleed. We weren't born to follow. We were all born to take the lead." The whole line of pilots stood shoulder to shoulder, singing proudly, meaning every word.

At the same time, both Sulu and McKenna leaned forward calling for a reply. "Let me hear you say yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh Yeah!" They punched the air with every word. "Let me hear you say yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh!" The whole room shouted their answering words.

Then Sulu slid forward on his knees. "We weren't born to follow!" The women at the edge clawing at his pants.

His crew behind him were singing the refrain at the same time. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah." Clapping their hands to the beat, they were all beaming in the glow of the rush of being on stage.

Jumping to his feet, Sulu turned and faced his men. "We weren't born to follow." And then all together they all sang the last. "Oh yeah!" As the music began to fade, they wrapped each other in a hug, heads leaning together in the middle, squeezing once and letting go.

After the last chord, Sulu and McKenna turned with the rest following suite to face the women, and some men, screaming. Jim, once more came upon the stage. "Let's hear it for our resident rock stars!" Screaming, clapping and whistles roared to a deafening level. It was several minutes before Jim could speak over the noise, leaving the Pilots blushing and grinning like mad. "I think Sulu has just surpassed even me on the sexy scale." Whatever control he had gained, Jim lost it with that comment. Blushing Sulu waved and left the stage leaving a smirking Jim in his wake. The next competitors in this make-shift war were already heading his way.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as me LOL!**

**Reviews and comments would get a sexy!Sulu, but I think I'll keep him to myself lol, y'all can have Jim.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This song is by Robert Palmer and originally named "Simply Irresistible". I have 'killed' the lyrics and allowed for a more logical approach.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and is enjoying this as much as me! Shout out once again to T'Prime! **

Gliding with his detached grace through the crowd surrounded by a throng of women, Spock stepped upon the stage. Jim, memorized by the transformed women of the Science department, let the mic slip from his fingers into Spock's out stretched hand. Raising a pleased eyebrow as the room fell silent, the mostly human crowd appreciated the females attempts at glamorous. While it was a rather unknown fact, Vulcans did not like to loose – anything. It was illogical to except defeat when winning required only a more skilled approach.

As Jim left the stage, stumbling because he refused to take his eyes off Spock's crew and the Commander himself, the women lined up behind Spock. They were dressed in tight black skirts and buttoned crisp, white shirts matching their Chief's black slacks and form-fitting white shirt. The women's hair had been pulled back into a tight bun and their make-up had been exaggerated. The Science Department had studied their song, knowing exactly how the women in the original 'music video' appeared. Even before the music began, the women began swaying to a beat only heard in their heads. Finally the beginning of the song slowly built, erupting with the drum beat.

Standing still in front of the dancers, Spock took a deep breath and began his song. "How can it be permissible, try to compromise my principle, yeah yeah." For a stoic Vulcan, Spock was an excellent rock-n-roll singer, just enough infliction in his voice to match the song. And the adoring public, loved it. Shouts and cheers nearly drowned out his delightful baritone. "This kind of act is illogical, I am not a human male." Scotty, Jim, Sulu and Chekov clinked their glasses on that admission.

Standing firm as the women began to dance more seductively as the ripped open their white shirts baring their black sleeveless shells, Spock sang the chorus. "It is a craze humans endorse, must be a powerful force. You are obliged to conform when there is no other course. You used to be a fool to me, but now I find you, simply illogical." He paused with the song, but he never moved from his spot. "Simply illogical." The same women who had just minutes before pressed kisses to Sulu were screaming and swooning at Spock's feet, though the Vulcan never looked down. The men in the room began whistling and cheering as they watched the usually reserved Scientist gyrate on the stage.

Turning his attention across the room to Jim, he raised an eyebrow and continued. "Your emotions are so powerful, huh. It is simply unavoidable, oooh. The trend is irreversible. Your spirit is invincible." If one was not looking at the stage, they would never have believed that their Commander was the one singing the song. He never missed a note or infliction upon the different words. It was an emotional song coming out of a very emotionless shell. "It is a natural law, and it leaves me in awe. You deserve the applause, I surrender because, you used to be fool to me, but now I find you simply illogical." Jim was smiling wide as Spock began to blush a light green, but still be continued perfectly. "Simply illogical." The women split and moved towards opposite sides of the stage, linking their arms around each other's shoulders, shaking their hips all the way to the floor and back up.

Suddenly Bones came bursting from his hiding spot tugging a disheveled Chapel behind him. "That's the Hobgoblin!" His jaw went slack as he watched the same women who did not like to take off their lab jackets for their physicals shaking their half-naked bodies for the world to see. "I'll be a Georgia peach! I need another drink." Chapel managed a nod as they watched the show wide-eyed.

With his superior hearing, Spock had heard Leonard above the music. Hiding a smirk, he continued, watching the human's reactions, committing each to memory. Secretly he was enjoying this, greatly, but it might just be the chocolate humming through his system. "Simply illogical, it is so strong I am going have to meditate. Simply illogical it is all yours, I want nothing to do with it." The women broke apart and began dancing the same moves; only each was a little different than the one next to her.

Widening his stance minutely, Spock took a deep breath and belted out the next refrain. "It is unavoidable, I am backed against the wall. You have feelings like I never felt before. You are breaking promises, wanting me to breaking every law. You used to be fool to me, but now I find you simply illogical. It is so strong I am going have to meditate. Simply illogical it is all yours, I want nothing to do with it." He was leaning back, pouring ever ounce of the very emotions his song denied him to have out into his lyrics. The crowd roared with cheers and applause at the closet-sultry dark-headed man.

Leaning close Chekov whispered, well shouted, into Sulu's ear. "I zink zat Spock has just beat you." He smirked as Sulu rolled his eyes.

At the bridge, the women broke apart and began to descend into the crowd. Two and three women were dancing with one man, but never letting their bodies touch his. Switching partners quickly, but yet giving a wide berth to the command officer's corner. Spock kept his eyes on his friends, never once making any movement, but his foot began to tap to the beat.

With a deep breath, Spock jumped back into his song. Whatever hopes he had of reigning in his human side had now been lost. Leaning back to one side with the mic, he allowed the music to take him over. "Your methods are inscrutable. The proof is irrefutable, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh." The crowd erupted with screams as Spock hit every note perfect, leaning back. The women in front of the stage stretched out their hands in hopes of touching the once so perfect Commander. "You are so completely unreasonable, huh. My logic and I are indivisible. Oh yea." Running a hand through his now tousled hair, Spock winked at the crowd. That one tiny gesture earned him more cheers and screams than any of the other contestants so far.

Slowly, his hips began to sway with the music. In that moment, Spock transformed into the Vulcan version of Elvis Presley. "It is a craze humans endorse, must be a powerful force. You are obliged to conform when there is no other course. You used to be fool to me, but now I find you simply illogical." He took a gulp of air. "Simply illogical." That seemed to be more of a statement for himself than the crowd.

With pupils wide, Spock came forward on the stage; his crew had formed a line in front of the stage, swaying their hips to the music, licking their lips at the men in the audience. "It is so strong I'm going have to meditate. Simply illogical. It is all yours, I want nothing to do with it. It is so strong I am going have to meditate. Simply illogical. It is all yours, I want nothing to do with it." Finally with a deep breath, Spock stilled his movements. "Simply illogical." He and his dancers, bowed as the last beat faded into the roar of the crowd.

It took several minutes before the crowd's applause died enough for Jim to shout above. The Science Department had once more moved to the back corner, trying to regain their composure. "Well, that was unexpected." Jim laughed. Bones raised his glass in answer. "Who wants to be next?" He wiggled his eyebrows. This was much more fun than he had ever thought possible, and it was only beginning.

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**I have no excuse, but I loved doing it!**

**Reviews and comments make me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter! *happy dance* And as for if it's slash or not… I haven't a clue. So any way you want to look at it, feel free**

**GothicCheshire has stood in as my muse for this one. ;) This is "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance**

Spock and his fellow Science members had been congratulated and immediately offered more beverages and chocolate. The men were taking full advantage of the unobstructed view of the female's curvaceous bodies and the women were appreciating their Commander's chiseled form. Jim stood in the spot light, waiting for the next contestants to come forward, shaking his head at the scene. "Come on, doesn't someone want to come after Spock?" He laughed, trying to pull the attention off the now completely self-conscious Vulcan.

To say Pavel Chekov had already imbibed too much alcohol would be like saying the _Enterprise_ was the best ship in the Fleet; it was redundant and clearly evident. As he emerged from the shadows, having prepared his stage look, he headed towards Jim. Cocking his head to several crew members as he passed, the blonde made his way to the stage, slowly. Several men were following him, all from different departments and their faces in a grim line clothed in all black just as the Navigator was. The audience slowly broke apart leaving them a straight path towards the stage. Most of the laughter had died down in the room; all eyes were fixed on the group.

Stepping into the bright lights of the stage, Pavel and company's gothic appearance was a drastic change from their normally regulation conformity. Jim handed the mic over, never once dropping his smile or daring to look surprised. "You guys have fun." He wiggled his eyebrows and leaped from the stage.

Rolling his eyes beneath their dark eye-lined lids, Pavel clicked their selection and immediately began singing. "They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you." His voice was clear, no hint of his accent. He was accompanied only by the strumming of a guitar and his audience was mesmerized. "Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do." Jim stood next to Sulu, tapping his chin so that he would shut his hanging jaw.

With a deep breath, Pavel increased his volume. "Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean." He ran a black fingernail polished hand through his spiked hair. "They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds another cog in the murder machine." Those words seemed to break the spell in the audience. They came alive and began cheering. All were surprised that little Pavel had such a dark side.

His crew came to stand beside him, joining him in singing the chorus. "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed." Bones grunted at their statement. "So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." After their part ended, the rest of the group immediately moved back away, their faces painted with an almost bored look.

Putting more emotion into the words, albeit that emotion was sarcasm, Pavel continued on alone. "The boys and girls in the clique, the awful names that they stick, you're never gonna fit in much, kid." Those in the audience that understood exactly what he was saying cheered up at the Chief Navigator. "But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did." One of the teens beside him held up a picture of Nero, ripping it in half. The crowd screamed, jumping to their feet, suddenly it became clear they were not talking about the Federation, but those evil Romulan bastards, because, yes, it had been one teenaged boy, Pavel himself, who had calculated the plan to get the _Enterprise_ within distance of the _Narada_ to get Kirk and Spock aboard and save the Federation.

Together, Pavel and his crew of young misfits began to sing the chorus. "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Their lyrics becoming more of a shout than sung words, the volume ever increasing, and their crowd was matching them decibel for decibel.

Leaning back, Pavel yelled above all the other noise. "Oooh yeah!" While the guitar solo played, the crew behind him 'head-banged' to the beat with several of the audience doing the same. Pavel just smirked at his astonished friends, Sulu flashed him a huge smile and two thumbs up. The women in the front row were screaming up at him, smitten with this bad-boy Pavel.

Joining back together, they once more screamed the chorus. "They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Some others of the crew had joined them on stage, singing along with them.

Completely releasing his punk-rock self, Pavel screamed into the mic. "All together now." Waving on the other's in the room to sing with them.

Surprisingly, most of the room joined them. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." All understood the angsty life of a teenager.

Holding up one finger, Pavel signaled to repeat the chorus one more time, and everyone, from Captain Kirk to the lowest ranked crewman, joined in the last repeat. "Teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." Pavel had screamed over ever one else, his voice was now raw and scratchy.

With the last beat, everyone cheered. They might not be able to understand what the youngest crewmember dealt with on a daily basis, but for those few moments, singing along with him, they released their own pent up tension. Surprisingly, the whole room felt less tense and more at ease. Slipping off the stage with a smirk, Pavel watched the smiling faces clap and whistle. His job was complete.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I'm really beginning to enjoy the 'adult' Pavel. Nyota should be next and then Jim with a special, extra Krack-y ending. So suggestions?**

**Reviewers/commenters are my muse's back up singers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's Roddenberry's Trek and Pat Benatar's song.**

**This has to be the hardest one. I had no idea what to do with Nyota, so I took it a different route. **

Even before the Captain had a chance to recover from Pavel's astonishing performance, Nyota Uhura had taken the stage. Her svelte curves accented in her low cut top and short skirt. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight! This is a great party!" She had to shout over the excited crowd. "Before Jim can get up here and take over the stage with his showcase that he has no doubt been singing for weeks in the shower, I thought I might have a go." Jim tried to yell something from the back of the group, but Spock just shoved another drink in his hand to quiet him. With a wink into the dark room, Nyota tossed her long hair over her shoulder and pressed the button to start her song like a woman on a mission.

A steady beat rattled from the speakers and her adoring fans, both male and female, lining the stage began to bounce to the beat. Their hands outstretched towards the Chief Communications Officer. Bringing up the mic, Nyota smiled and began her solo. "Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts like the one in me. That's O.K., let's see how you do it, put up your dukes, let's get down to it!" She held up her fists, pounding them into the air, many in the room mimicking her actions. "Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" Scotty watched mesmerized as his Nyota leaned back as she belted out the tune.

Walking to the other side of the stage, Nyota picked out a young Ensign from the Medical Bay. Pointing at him, she continued. "You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair. That's O.K., see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain, I'll get right back on my feet again!" She blew him a kiss, the men beside him patting him on the back hard enough to knock him down. His face was beet red, but his smile was blinding.

Turning she found an older Lieutenant from the Science department. She leaned down, patting her exposed cheek. "Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" Jumping down beside him as the guitar solo blasted, the older man pulled her close and planted a wet kiss on her cheek, leaning her back and pressing her body against his own. The mass huddled around them erupted into applause as he once more helped her up onto the stage.

In the back of the room, Bones and Hikaru were holding Scotty back. "Let her have a little fun, Scotty. She ain't hurtin' a thing." Bones motioned for Pavel to bring some more Scotch. Only after Nyota was back on stage did Scotty stop struggling and drinking all the liquid pacifier they offered him.

Once more back in the spot light, Nyota began to dance. Her body wiggling was in all directions to the beat, while her already skimpy clothing was having a hard time keeping her modesty. She slung her head back and forth, her hair coming loose from it clip, finally surrendering to the torrent and snapping. The men in the crowd, save the five who were trying to keep Scotty in check, whistled and screamed with delight at the usually tight-laced Lieutenant's drunk inspired tease.

Regaining some, but not all of her composure, Nyota jumped down from the stage once more. The crowd separated as she made her way towards her friends in the back. Her eyes focused on the Scotsman. "Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one in me." She pointed at her chest, her anxiety becoming evident. "Before I put another notch in my lipstick case," she jerked her head towards Spock. "You better make sure you put me in my place!" She came to a stop a few feet from where Bones had sat down Scotty. It was clear from her stance she was offering him an ultimatum: now or never, public or not at all. No more drunk kisses in the dark, Miss Uhura wanted it all.

The crowd had followed her, hovering around her as she continued, but she only saw the slightly balding red head. "Hit me with your best shot! Come on!" She beckoned him towards her. "Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!" Shaking off the help of Bones and Jim, Scotty was able to stand and walk towards her, he was not backing down. Each step bringing him closer to sober and to his lovely, yet uncertain, woman.

As he stepped closer, the crowd screamed louder. "Hit me with your best shot! Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Hit me with your best shot! Fire away!"When Nyota leaned back to drag out the last note, Scotty took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and draw her near.

As she finished the song, with the music still playing in the background, she brought her eyes to his green. Smirking, Scotty, like the well-behaved gentleman he was, did exactly as she requested. In a surprisingly graceful move, he dipped Nyota as far as the limber woman could go and brought her back up into his warm embrace. Their lips collided and the room went wild.

As the song ended, the flushed couple turned to the audience, both bowing to the ongoing applause, whistles and cat calls. A very pleased, Nyota tossed her mic over his shoulder to Jim like a sought-after bridal bouquet.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews and comments are loved, begged for and happily accepted **

**Jim is next! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.**

**This is a song by Lynyrd Skynyrd, and no it's not "Sweet Home Alabama", even though I know where the Swampers play **** Some how along the way it went from just crack and songs to having a plot for each chapter… I think that is Nyota's fault some how. Or maybe it's the 105 degree heat index…**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad all of y'all can have a little 'cracky' fun with me!**

Catching the mic, Jim grinned as he watched the couple; Nyota and Scotty were meant for each other. With a quick glance to Spock, just to make sure he hadn't either sneaked out or been caught off guard by the display, he noticed the Vulcan was not watching his ex-girlfriend. In fact, his focus was only on his Captain. In a rare moment, their eyes met and there was a small amount of chocolate left in his system allowing an emotional display within those brown orbs, which was enough to take away the blonde's breath. Stumbling slightly against the drunken throng encouraging him towards the stage, Jim stood awestruck for several seconds before Spock looked away, as if ashamed of his actions. Friendship and deep affection had shown brightly and Jim was sincerely touched, but he knew that Spock would not understand these new emotions or embrace them. Well, Jim was just going to have to make him understand and fully accept James T. Kirk as his best friend and the rest of the crew loved him just as much.

Jim had planned songs in his head for weeks now, but suddenly none of those seemed right, so with a small smile he headed towards the stage. Crewmembers were pounding his back, screaming and whistling as they parted, making room for his slow hike to the stage. In the middle of all their affection and friendship, Jim felt at home. This was his ship, his family, from that very first day they warped into danger. They had survived hell, and they'd do it all again if he lead the way.

Finally, he stepped onto the stage, beaming out at the crowd. "I want to thank everyone who has sang, decorated, poured drinks or cheered us on. This has been great!" More cheers echoed in the room. He could see in the back that Spock was beginning to politely push his way to the exit. "This song is for all of us, but most importantly it's for one of my best friends, Spock." The Vulcan stopped in his tracks and turned to face his Captain. The rest of the crew cheered and applauded the dedication.

Clicking the button, Jim raised an eyebrow at Spock as the Commander respectfully took a seat. The rock music began with a clash of cymbals and drum heads, guitars joining in, and then leveling off with the cheers as Jim began to sing the words. "Broken bones, broken hearts, stripped down and torn apart, a little bit of rust – We're still runnin'." The audience cheered loud, forcing Jim to sing louder. His voice was rough, edgy unlike the smooth voices of the other performers. "Countin' meters, countin' tears, twisted marks, shiftin' gears. Year after year - it's all or nothin'," He jumped around the stage in time with the music, the mob following after him, women swooning at his feet and men punching their fists in the air. He leaned down, making eye contact with those closest to the front.

Coming back to stand in the middle, with his ripped jeans and mostly unbuttoned shirt, he continued on to the chorus, pouring his emotions into the words. "But we're not home, we're not lost. Still holdin' on to what we've got. Ain't much left, no there's so much that's been stolen. I guess we've lost everything we've had. But we're not dead, at least not yet. Still alone, still alive, still unbroken." He took a deep breath, making eye contact with different crewmen in the crowd and making it personal. "We're still alone, still alive, we're still unbroken." The room erupted in a deafening roar, agreeing with the lyrics. Spock had even stood, keeping his eyes on Jim. The song was archaic, but its words still rang true.

With his blue eyes shining, Jim caught his breath for a moment before the belting out the lyrics once more. "Never captured, never tamed, wild horses on the plains. They can call us lost - we call it freedom." He pointed out to all his men and women who had fought along side of him over the years, their dedication and convection like badges of honor on their souls. His Senior Crew, those he relied on the heaviest, Hikaru, Pavel, Bones, Christine, Nyota and Scotty came closer to the stage, cheering Jim on. "We feel the spirit in our soul. It's something, Lord, we can't control. We're never givin' up while we're still breathing!" He curved his back as his baritone resounded in the room above the concurring noise.

Six of the Command Crew joined him on the stage, helping him sing the chorus. All were singing to the crowd, except Jim, his eyes were still on Spock, who still had not stepped closer to the stage. "We're not home, we're not lost. Still holdin' on to what we've got. Ain't much left, no there's so much that's been stolen. I guess we've lost everything we've had. But we're not dead, at least not yet. Still alone, still alive, still unbroken. We're still alone, still alive, still unbroken, we're still unbroken, still unbroken." Hikaru had wrapped his arm around Pavel's shoulder as they sang to one side of the stage next to Bones and Christine. Scotty and Nyota, well Nyota was singing on the other side, Scotty was just encouraging the crowd.

Jim stepped forward in the center back to the edge of the stage, eyes locked with Spock who was moving closer to the Captain, finally letting the words penetrate his stoic mask and fill his longings for true friendship and understanding, and continued. "Like the wind, like the rain, it's all runnin' through our veins, like a river pouring down into the ocean." The crew had made a path so that the Vulcan could walk straight up to where Jim was standing. "We're out here in space, but we're holding up our face, still alive, still alone, still unbroken." Leaving the rest of his group on the stage dancing with the music and enjoying each other's company, Jim jumped down on the floor as the guitar rang out in the room.

Meeting Spock halfway, he wrapped his arms around the taller man, hugging him briefly, turning back towards the stage. Spock allowed his gestures, and even returned them. They had survived together, and would continue to thrive in the face of any and all adversaries. Friendship between these two men was complex and intricate, but it was theirs, given and accepted. They were alone in the rest of the universe, but they were together.

Inebriated enough to use contractions but sober enough to understand the importance of the song as it was, Spock and Jim sang the chorus, their voices perfectly matched, as the rest of the room joined them. "We're not home, we're not lost. Still holdin' on to what we've got. Ain't much left, no there's so much that's been stolen. I guess we've lost everything we've had. But we're not dead, at least not yet. Still alive, still alone, still unbroken. We're alone, still alive, still unbroken." Jim sang solo once more, still wrapping one arm around his best friend, tight. "We're still alone, still alive, still unbroken." He squeezed Spock against him before letting him go and turning to face him. "We're still alone, still alive, still unbroken. We're still unbroken. We ain't never going down." The crew huddled around him and they sang together, Jim and Spock singing the loudest, the last line. "We're still unbroken." The two friends shared a glance of understanding between the two. Their friendship would define them both, and the Human and the Vulcan were just fine with that.

Hundreds of bodies pressed together, laughing, smiling, hugging and cheering. The spirit of the _Enterprise_ wrapping around all of them, it was the glue that held them together. What had begun as a crew of misfits was now the shining star in the Federation's sky. They had made it, and they had done it together.

Someone had stolen the mic from Jim's hand, but no one seemed to notice…

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**Might not have been the best so far, but I wanted Jim to sing a song that incorporated the whole crew, I wanted a 'feel good' song. **

**And next, we will be trekkin' along…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**I've brought a few friends along to help me finish this ride. ShamelessSpocker, MegKevin, GothicCheshire (who looked over this last chapter for me), Pikaru's Angel and T'Slash…**

**The song is "Star Trekkin" by The Firm.**

**This is it! This is the end… **** I think…**

Catching the mic as if fell from Jim's hand, Anda turned and winked at Liz. The two women, who were the same age as most the crew, slipped through the crowd mostly unnoticed. They headed towards two younger women surrounded by Ensigns intrigued by their fishnets, short shorts and tight shirts. A much taller teen came from the other side of the room, as she could see over the heads of most the crowd. With a pointed look, Anda dismissed the males surrounding her group. "Alright GC, Meg, where is Piki?" Anda raised an eyebrow at the spiky-haired young woman and her combat-boot wearing companion.

Looking at Meg for help, GC grimaced. "I was distracted as we fell through the rabbit hole. Should I ask Spock if he has seen the White Rabbit?" She shrugged as she looked around in the crowd.

Biting her lip, Meg shook her head. "She was with us a minute ago, I promise. But she just disappeared." She nervously adjusted her choker.

Marie joined the group, smiling at her friends. "Piki is staring at Bones. I believe that Chapel is going to throw her back through her computer if she doesn't stop." Adjusting her hat, Marie tried not to notice all the boys who were staring at her long jean covered legs.

Turning to Liz, Anda laughed. "You get this group of jail-bait to the stage. I'll go save Piki." Trudging off, Anda politely elbowed her way to the back.

Taking a deep breath, Liz straightened her summer dress. "Well, ladies, I believe the stage is this way." She motioned for the girls to go first. Meg led the way, GC on her heels and Marie studying the room, taking in all the sights.

The last of their group was indeed gawking over Bones and Chapel was not amused in the least. The pre-teen was leaning up against one of the tables, for support it appeared, not even blinking. Bones looked like he was caught between wanting to assess her mental stability or stab her with a hypo. Anda tugged Piki away, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "We've got to get on stage, Piki. Quit drooling over Bones!" Anda whispered under her breath.

Piki was straining to look back, trying to pull away, but Anda had at least gotten her to comply with walking forward. Chapel took matters into her own hands and pulled Bones into a passionate kiss. Stopping dead in her tracks, causing Anda to trip, Piki let out a shrill scream. "No! He's mine!" As Piki's voice floated through the air, a resounding, disembodied thud followed.

Slapping her hand over against her forehead, Anda tugged Piki along. The younger woman, surprised by the loud crash, stopped resisting. Jim was taking stock of his crew and ship, and Spock was investigating the mysterious noise, calling over the com for a report. Climbing up the steps to where the other four women where standing, Anda turned to address the crowd. "You can stop looking around for the noise." The Captain and Commander jerked their heads towards the unidentified woman. "_That_ was the fourth wall crashing down." She rolled her eyes at Piki, who was still fuming over Chapel's kiss. Meg, Marie and GC snickered, while Liz tried to calm down Piki.

The whole room turned to the six new arrivals. "We know you, but you don't know us." Anda began, only slightly nervous. "This is Liz, Piki, Meg, GC and Marie. I am Anda." She pointed to each of her crew and they waved out at the amused faces. ""So, we've taken a little trip, bent a few rules and voila! We are here to entertain the sexiest, I mean greatest crew in the Fleet." Snapping out of their confusion, the crew erupted in cheers and applause.

Feeling a little braver, Anda smiled and clicked the button. The music was upbeat and bouncy. Each one of the group had a mic, and were dancing each in her unique style. The crowd before them was intrigued and where clapping along with the beat, looking around to see if anyone else knew these strange arrivals. In sync, the six sang the opening lyrics. "Star Trekkin' across the universe." Then Anda sang alone. "On the starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk." Smiling as Jim laughed, the rest of the group continued. "Star Trekkin' across the universe." Then Anda took over, trying not to giggle. "Boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse." The room erupted into laughter. Lowering her voice, she tried to sound as seductive as Christy had earlier during her mock page. "Lieutenant Uhura, report." Anda waved on her partner in crime.

Marie stepped forward and with a big breath she began. "There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim." Everyone, including Nyota, laughed and applauded. Blushing, Marie smirked. This was just as much fun as she had hoped it would be.

Not bothering to step forward, after all someone was going to have to keep Piki on the stage and not Bones' lap, Anda made another 'page'. "Analysis, Mr. Spock." This earned a raised eyebrow from the Vulcan.

Grinning, Liz came forward. Her sparkling eyes scanning the room. "It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim, not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain." She winked out at the impressed Commander, swooning on the inside and fanning herself with her hand.

Joining in, Marie sang her part. "There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim." The room once more laughed. The command crew was enjoying the show.

All together they sang the chorus. "Star Trekkin' across the universe." Anda completed the phrase alone. "On the starship Enterprise, under Captain Kirk." By this point even the singers on the stage were laughing as they tried to sing. "Star Trekkin' across the universe." Finishing, Anda had to fight her own laughter. "Boldly going forward still can't find reverse." More laughter and applause followed, some more inebriated of the crew began to cheer.

Once more making an 'announcement', Anda called the next singer. "Medical Update, Dr. McCoy." Winking at the real McCoy, she smiled and the music began to pick up tempo.

GC took the center stage, completely throwing herself into character of the cranky doctor. "It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead, Jim. It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead." She snarled out her words, even breaking out a glass of what Liz and Anda hoped was apple juice and knocking it back.

Jumping in for her part, Liz tried to keep her emotions under control. "It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim, not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain." Her face flushing as the whole room watched her, especially Spock, laughing along.

With a huge smile, Marie began her part. "There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim." Her voice was getting higher pitched as they went along.

Clearing her throat, Anda called the next member. "Starship Captain James T. Kirk." Jim's ears had pricked up at the sound of his name, turning his full attention to the young woman standing center stage with her combat boots and extroverted personality. The command crew with Jim in the lead began making their way closer to the stage.

Suppressing a squeal as his blue eyes scanned her frame, Meg's face split in a huge grin. "Haha! We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill. We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, men." The whole room nearly drowned her words with their laughter. She had nailed the Captain's persona perfectly.

Snarling her lip, and tossing back another drink, GC came to stand next to Meg. "It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead, Jim. It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead." She was beginning to squawk the word 'dead'.

Thrilled to be so close to the Vulcan, Liz was nearly bouncing where she stood. "It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim, not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain." Her voice was not as dull as when they had begun.

Completely over her stage fright, Marie was bouncing with the music, her hat flapping with her movements. "There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, scrape 'em off Jim." She winked at Jim as Nyota howled with laughter.

The music tempo was ever increasing. Joining together they all sang the chorus. "Star Trekkin' across the universe, on the Star Ship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, boldly going forward and things are getting worse!" The crowd was pushing against the stage, with those same people the group was parodying standing right in front of them.

Anda called the last of the group. "Engine Room, Mr. Scott." She smiled at the youngest woman.

Piki stepped forward trying not to stare at Bones. "Ye canna change the laws of physics, laws of physics, laws of physics. Ye canna change the laws of physics, laws of physics, Jim." The song was moving so quickly it was hard for her to say all the words with the beat.

Jumping in to keep up with the song, Meg stood beside Piki. "We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, shoot to kill. We come in peace, shoot to kill, shoot to kill, Scotty beam me up!" She wrapped her arm around the shorter girl, both laughing.

Standing on the other side of Piki, GC began her part. "It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead, Jim. It's worse than that, he's dead Jim, dead." She wrapped an arm around the shorter girl as well.

Liz took her spot next to GC. "It's life Jim, but not as we know it, not as we know it, not as we know it. It's life Jim, not as we know it, not as we know it, Captain." She was doing an excellent job of keeping up with the fast pace.

Letting go, Marie began her shrill rendition. "There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, starboard bow. There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow, Jim." She screamed the last few words like a little girl having seen a mouse.

Piki with her fake Scottish accent, jumped in. "You canny change the script Jim, oh see you Jimmy." She turned to face Meg.

GC also turned to face their 'captain'. "It's worse than that, it's physics, Jim." With the increase, she barely had time to say her words.

Defiantly, Meg raised her head. "Bridge to engine room, warp factor nine." Her stance mirrored Jim's. The whole crew laughed even harder.

Piki slapped her forehead. "If I give her any more she'll blow, Capitan." Horror filled her voice as she screamed her answer. A loud fake explosion echoed across the room.

Wrapping their arms around each other, they sang the chorus one last time, the tempo slowing down with each word. "Star Trekkin' across the universe, on the Star Ship Enterprise under Captain Kirk. Star Trekkin' across the universe, boldly going forward 'cause we can't find reverse. Star Trekkin' across the universe, on the Star Ship Enterprise under Captain Kirk." They let their voices die as the song faded.

The whole room erupted into laughter, whistles and applause. As one, the six women bowed. "Thank you!" Anda called out to the room with her crew echoing her call as they began to fade, waving goodbye as they went.

Jim and Spock looked from the now empty stage to each other. "I believe that the most logical response is not to question it, Captain." He raised an eyebrow. Jim clapped him on the back smiling in agreement, still humming the tune.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**Well, I hope you have all had as much fun as I have! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
